The Price to Pay
by bookwormsrule
Summary: The price to pay for peace is high. The ANBU have learned that on many occasions. Itachi now is faced with a decision peace or his family.


_The Price To Pay_

_The Beginning_

She tied her dark rose hair back into a quick ponytail with her bangs falling into her face. She lifted her head to face the two men that were leaning against two trees in front of her. One had long black hair that was tied back at the nape of his neck with short bangs framing his white cat-like ANBU mask. He looked around thirteen. The other had short spiked brown hair with the same kind of mask as the first. "How much longer will Kakashi-senpei take?" the second man asked complaining about their captain who was running late.

"I don't know how long he will take, but he will come, Tenzo," The first said turning to face the endless forest around the small group.

"Aww, come on, you always take Kakashi-senpei's side, Itachi," Tenzo complained. "Admit it he is a horrible captain. He's never on time. He never has a set plan…"

Itachi turned his head to face Tenzo, "Don't you ever insult him again. Every other team in the ANBU has lost a member, but Kakashi has had the same team for the longest time. The only way off his team is a transference." The clearing got into an uncomfortable silence.

"Well, don't kill each other boys. That won't look good on his record," she said.

"Of course, Hani , I'm sure he'll come soon," Tenzo said. Itachi nodded.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I , uh, I had to talk with Danzo about this mission," a seventeen year old boy walked into the clearing with the rest of the group. He had grey hair and it leaned to the left. He wore a cloth mask that covered his face from his nose down. His Konaha headband was tilted to the left covering his left eye. He held an ANBU mask in his right hand and he quickly strapped it to his face. "Hani can you put on your mask, please," he asked politely. Hani nodded and place the white mask on her face.

"Okay what are we going to do today?" Hani asked looking at Kakashi who had pulled out a thin book out of his back pocket. _He always reads, I have never seen him with the same book twice, _Hani thought as she watched him.

"Well today we are escorting the Feudal Lord ," Kakashi said barely looking up from his book.

"But shouldn't Asuma and his group protect him?" Tenzo asked.

"The Twelve Guardian Ninja are busy," Kakashi said still reading.

"What? Isn't it their job to protect the Feudal Lord?" Hani asked raising her voice a little.

"They escorting his daughter," Kakashi said indifferently, "He wanted her to be safe from his enemies."

"Okay where are we taking him to?" Itachi asked.

"To the palace of course, but we're going to take a different route than the Twelve Guardian Ninja. Just to be on the safe side. It is a hidden path that many don't know." Kakashi started to walk into the village. "Come on we'll have to pick him up first at the Hokage's office."

They reached the huge red building that the Third Hokage worked in. Kakashi took the lead followed by Itachi, Tenzo, and Hani. They walked through the white twisting hallways to a wooden door at the end of the hall. Kakashi opened the door and led the group inside. An old man around the age of sixty was sitting behind the desk. Kakashi led the group forward and knelt in front of the old man. The rest followed. "Lord Hokage we are here for our important mission," Kakashi said not lifting up his head to look at the elderly man.

"Of course Kakashi, please get up the Feudal Lord hates when people bow to him," the Hokage said. Kakashi nodded and told the others to get up. Hani looked at the others. Tenzo was looking outside the window at some ANBU lady guarding the place. Itachi had his head down looking at the floor. Even though Hani and Itachi were the same age he acted so much older. Kakashi was bent over the Hokage's desk talking to the Hokage.

The sliding door open and a forty year old man walked in followed a twenty year old lady with long blonde hair. Tenzo's eyes widened as she walked in. Itachi looked at her with his depressed eyes. Hani gently elbowed Tenzo. "Stop staring at her. It's not polite," She whipered.

Tenzo shifted his gaze slightly and said, "You stare at Itachi all the time."

"No I don't," She replied looking over Tenzo to see if Itachi overheard. He was distracted by the black crow that was perched on the tree about a hundred feet away. Hani muttered quietly , " What, he is so H-O-T, hot."

Tenzo looked to his right at Itachi, "What do you see in him? He is always is lost in thought. You know, I am pretty hot,"

"Ew. That's gross Tenzo. I prefer _Kakashi___over you," Hani answered a little louder than their whispered conversation.

Kakashi was reviewing the route with the Feudal Lord when he heard his name. "You two stop talking. And Hani just agree with Tenzo's false comments, just know I'm so much hotter than Itachi," Kakashi whispered jokingly. He went back to talking with the Feudal Lord.

"Fine, we'll stop," Hani whispered. Kakashi nodded to her comment. Hani looked over to Itachi who was watching Kakashi talk to the Feudal Lord. Hani looked Itachi's direction and sighed. He was busy tying his raven hair back. _Tenzo is right I do stare at him._ Hani shifted her gaze to Kakashi. She looked him over. _I guess he is good looking. I mean his is built and mysterious. _Hani was still staring at Kakashi as he stepped back into the line formed by Hani's team.

"I'll introduce you to your escorts," Kakashi said pointing to the group. _Hopefully he remembers to say our codenames, unlike last time. _Kakashi put his hand on Hani's shoulder and ever so slightly leaned to her ear. He whispered quickly, "I don't mind you staring at Itachi, but don't start staring at me."

"This is Ureshii, Yamato, and Jinkei," Kakashi introduced each of the members in order. "And I am Chijin."

"I am glad that you are able to escort me on such notice," the feudal lord said.

"don't worry about it. It is our duty to serve and protect the Fire country," Kakashi answered, "We should head off soon before it gets too late."

"We'll make a diamond formation around the feudal lord. Jinkei, you take point, Ureshii, you take right flank, Yamato take left, and I will take the rear," Kakashi said. _Yes, I'm on the opposite side as Tenzo and close to Itachi. _

The group stood at the white gate of the village. Itachi brushed his bangs behind his ear and took his position at point. Hani sighed, _He is so hot. And so manly. Look how he takes the most dangerous position without blinking an eye. HOT. _The gatemen said, "have a good trip and be careful."

"Come on Itachi we're heading west and turning north tomorrow," Kakashi guided from behind. Itachi nodded and started to walk in the correct direction. The group entered a deep woods.

"How far are we going today, Chijin," Hani asked without turning to face him.

"We are traveling until sunset and will try to find a clearing or somewhere safe to stay for a night," Kakashi answered. Hani nodded- this day was going to be long.

Hani looked at Itachi who was on look out for some enemy of some sort or another. She then looked at Tenzo who marking trees with a kunai. When he saw her looking at him, he waved the kunai at her. Hani rolled her eyes and looked over her shoulder at Kakashi. He held a blue covered book a small distance from his face. _He is reading at a time like this? How can he not worry about anyone attacking?_ Hani quietly pull out a kunai and tossed it swiftly at Kakashi. He reached up in the air and caught the flying blade before it could harm him. " Don't worry Ureshii I am paying attention to the mission and this good book."

"I'm sorry that I'm concern that our captain is not paying attention," Hani said.

Kakashi chuckled, "you're bored aren't you?"

Hani turned to ignore Kakashi, "Maybe." Hani turned to the feudal lord, "No offence, you're not boring, it's just nothing is happening."

"Ureshii, here catch," Kakashi called tossing the book he was reading at her.

"Oh thanks Kakashi, You didn't have to give me it." _I HATE reading._

Kakashi shrugged and turned to face the sky. _I wonder what he is thinking about? _Hani looked at the golden sky. "Chijin, It is getting late should we stop for today?" Itachi asked from point.

"Yes, Jinkei, look for a clearing nearby," Kakashi answered.

Itachi nodded and shifted his head to look for any clearing. _He must using his Sharingan. I bet it is the most beautiful Sharingan in the whole Clan. _"I see a clearing about twenty yards away will get there, do you want Ureshii and Yamato to scout ahead?"

Kakashi tilted his head in thought, "That sounds like a good idea. Go ahead."

Hani nodded and started to walked in the direction that Itachi was pointing at. Tenzo was following close behind. Hani looked back and forth looking for some kind of trouble.

"Hani, can we talk?" Tenzo asked from behind. Hani slowed to let Tenzo to walk beside her.

"What's wrong, Tenzo?" Hani answered his question with another one.

Tenzo dipped his head down to look at his feet. "Well, why doesn't Itachi like us?" Tenzo pulled out the kunai that he was playing with earlier and started tossing it.

"What are you talking about? Of course Itachi likes us, who wouldn't?"

Tenzo sighed, "Well, whenever we talk he talks to me like I'm inferior to him. And talks so highly of Kakashi."

"If you're are talking about this morning, Itachi just doesn't like people talking about their captain behind the captain's back and I have to admit Kakashi is very different from the other captains. I would talk highly of him, too."

"Yeah, I guess he is great, but suspicious."

"Suspicious, How?"

"He left on his first mission as a Jônin he came back with a dead member and a new Sharingan. His teacher and other team mate died the exact same day by the nine tailed fox. He was one of the few that survived that attack."

"What are you talking about? Many teams died that day. And many people were left alone. Yes all the other young teams were not in the big fights, but the Hokage figured that many would have died."

"Whatever."

The trees became less and less. Hani walked into a clearing with Tenzo beside her. "Let's start setting up the tent for the Feudal Lord," said to the silent Tenzo. Tenzo looked at her and pulled the pack from his back. He dropped it on the ground. He opened the pack and pulled out the materials for the tent. "Are you mad at me for agreeing with Itachi?"

"Kind of, It's that you love him so much, but you will never be with him."

"Why?"

"Because first he is an Uchiha and he already has a girlfriend." Hani didn't say anything to Tenzo's comment, but continued to set up the tent. "I'm sorry if I said anything to make you feel bad."

"I thought you would have camp set up by now," a voice said disappointedly. Hani finished the tent before turning around. Kakashi looked more concerned than angry as if Tenzo had harmed her.

"Sorry senpei but we got distracted," Hani apologized looking for Itachi and the feudal lord. They soon came into view.

"Would you and Tenzo be okay if Itachi and I scout for any enemy ninja?" Kakashi asked his concern easily read even with his mask on. Hani just shrugged.

"I would prefer that I went with you," said Hani nervous that Kakashi would refuse. He looked over her quickly and nodded. Itachi started collecting fire wood.

Kakashi walked away from the clearing without looking at Hani until they were well out of earshot of Itachi and Tenzo. "Did you and Tenzo started arguing again?" Kakashi asked breaking the silence. Hani respected Kakashi. He was the son of the White Fang who ,to her, was a great hero of Konaha.

"Well it wasn't an argument it was more like a discussion. So do you think anyone has followed us?"

Kakashi answered quickly, "Nobody is following us. I just want to check to make sure no one is around." Kakashi looked over his shoulder then pulled off his ANBU mask. " I really hate this thing. I feel like I can't breathe with it on."

Hani laughed. "This is coming from the ninja who keeps a mask on twenty-four seven." Kakashi shrugged as he couldn't see what was so funny. Hani walked in a small circle and sat down on the grass. "Do you think any one will attack? I'm ready for a fight. I have an awesome new jutsu I want to show you," Hani said excitedly leaning forward slightly.

"Well then, I can't wait to see it," Kakashi said, "And copy it."

"Noo," Hani said with a frown, "It's mine not your's. Come up with your own jutsu for a change." Kakashi laughed, but stopped suddenly. He held up a single hand telling Hani to be quiet. Hani obeyed and silently got to her feet. Kakashi motioned that he would follow the sound and Hani was to follow.

Kakashi swiftly and silently tracked the sound. He sighed and lifted up a rabbit. "I guess it was nothing sorry, Hani." Hani didn't hear him, however, she was concentrated on the buzzing she felt in the air. Kakashi understood immediately; Hani was a sensory ninja which meant she could sense other peoples' charka. "What is it Hani?" He asked concerned.

"It is faint, but there is a large group of people about two hundred yards east," Hani said with a serious face, "Should we check it out?"

Kakashi looked like he was debating what to do. "Yes, I'll send a shadow clone. We might have found a place to stay for the night. Kakashi formed the handsign and another Kakashi appeared. The second Kakashi ran east at lightning speed. The real Kakashi turned to Hani and said, "Let's get Itachi and Tenzo ready to go."

Hani and Kakashi returned quickly. "Jinkei, Yamato, let's take down camp. Hani has found a village."

"A village out here in the middle of nowhere?" Hani asked. The other two had the same questioning look on their faces.

Kakashi also looked confused, "That is what my shadow clone saw."


End file.
